


A Night at Camp Dragonhead

by haurchefantje (45rabbit)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Just Sex, M/M, One day I will write something other than porn but today is not that day, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45rabbit/pseuds/haurchefantje
Summary: What happens in Camp Dragonhead stays in Camp Dragonhead
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood, Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	A Night at Camp Dragonhead

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, I'm sorry if there are any mistakese - English is not my first language :). Have been working on this for way toooooooo long and just wanna post it and get rid of it. :salute:

It had been a long, busy day at Camp Dragonhead. Ser Aymeric and his Azure Dragoon had visited Haurchefant, to talk about the state of Ishgard among other things, and their discussions had gone on until late that night. Accompanied by a nice bottle of wine, the three men talked and enjoyed each other’s company until it was too late for Aymeric and Estinien to go home. Luckily, Haurchefant always had a spare room, just in case a sweet adventurer needed a place to stay. Or his friends.

Estinien and Aymeric had retired to their rooms earlier that evening, both slightly tipsy from the wine and tired from the hours of talking. Haurchefant had bade them farewell and sat on his own by the fire a little longer, thinking about all the things they’d discussed as he sipped from his hot chocolate. Something he always needed before going to bed.

After finishing his hot chocolate, he cleaned up his office, got rid of the mess he and his friends had made and retired to his room as well. Now, after he changed into his pajamas, he decided to go to the bathroom one last time, just in case. As he was making his way to the bathroom he got distracted by a noise coming from the end of the hallway. It was too far away to be clear, yet the Elezen man couldn’t ignore it. He quickly made his way to the source of the noise, already forgotten about his plan to go to the bathroom instead, and pressed his ear against each door to find the room the noise was coming from.

As he pressed his ear to the door of the guest room, he found the noise was coming from there. He frowned as he tried to focus on the noise to figure out what it was, but accidentally put a bit too much weight against the door and it creaked open a bit. Haurchefant’s eyes widened and he jumped backwards in shock, not wanting anyone to catch him snooping around. He placed his hand over his mouth and waited a few seconds, but he couldn’t hear any footsteps coming closer to close the door.

Finally, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding all this time, and leaned in a bit closer towards the door again. Haurchefant felt his stomach hurt, probably his gut feeling trying to tell him something, but he couldn’t ignore the curiosity about wanting to know what was going on. Peeking into the room as discreetly as possible, he felt his whole face heat up at the sight that greeted him. 

Estinien was facing the door, probably meant to keep watch - but doing a poor job at it, as his face was buried in his pillow. Haurchefant’s eyes followed the slope of his pale back down to his hips, which were raised up into the air. There he caught Aymeric sitting between the dragoon's legs, with his fingers - Haurchefant couldn't see how many - buried in the man's ass. 

Aymeric suddenly leaned in and licked the rim stretching around his fingers, causing Estinien to whine and kick the bed. Haurchefant flushed to his ears as he felt arousal slowly, warmly puddle in his lower abdomen and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath through his nose. 

He knew he had to walk away and pretend he never saw any of this. It _would_ be the better thing to do. But he also couldn't tear his eyes off of his friends' beautiful bodies, the way both of them were beautifully shaped and muscular thanks to years of wielding weapons. He released a shaky breath as he opened his eyes again and focused back on his friends. Well… as long as they didn't figure out he was there, he might as well enjoy the show. Right?

Haurchefant nodded to himself and kept looking at how Aymeric was still preparing Estinien, as he moved one hand down his body slowly. He stopped as he reached his waist and undid the laces of his pants, pushing them down far enough so he could take his already half-hard dick out.

He moved to spit on his hand, but changed his mind at the last second and decided to lick over his palm instead, just in case it was too noisy. He wrapped his hand around his dick and bit his bottom lip as a shudder went through his body. Slowly, his hand started to pump his member and he leaned in a bit closer to get a clearer view of both of the men.

Aymeric mumbled something Haurchefant couldn't hear, but all he got in reply was a grunt from Estinien as the man buried his face into the pillow even more. The Commander laughed quietly and slicked his own dick, before moving behind Estinien. Judging by the sounds coming from the dragoon, Haurchefant assumed Aymeric had started pushing into him. The youngest Elezen bit his bottom lip to muffle his own sounds as the hand on his cock sped up.

Once Aymeric had bottomed out, he stayed still for a while to let Estinien get used to the cock inside him, but pulled out and thrust hard back inside after another grunt from the dragoon. The pace he set was quick and hard and Haurchefant felt himself blush, he wasn't sure in which spot he wanted to be the most. His thoughts began to swim as he imagined both scenarios, either being pushed down into the bed and getting pounded by his Lord Commander, or having Estinien underneath him and fucking him until he finally showed some emotion - and maybe even cried.

Another shudder went through his body and he grunted, his eyes widening as he realized he forgot to muffle his sounds, too caught up in his own fantasies. Cold sweat broke out over his whole body and he peeked into the room again, catching Aymeric looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"How long have you been there, Haurchefant?" He asked, panting slightly as he slowed his hips down. Estinien, who had no idea what was going on, raised his head up from the pillow, an angry look on his face.

"Why did you stop?" He hissed and then followed Aymeric's gaze, also looking at Haurchefant standing in the doorway.

The knight, with his cock still in his hand, panicked and closed the door. He pulled his pants up and quickly fastened them, before opening the door again just a little, and peeked inside, "Hm? Did you call for me, ser?"

Aymeric snorted a laugh and rubbed the dragoon's hips as he still didn't move, "No need for silly games, Haurchefant. I know what I saw, you cannot fool me."

Haurchefant huffed and opened the door a little wider, trying to lean casually against the doorframe - which wasn't very casually seeing as his cock was straining against his pants. He flinched a little and crossed his arms, his lips pursed as he replied, "I can explain. It's Estinien's fault, you see."

"What?" Estinien snapped, his face showing a mix between annoyance and anger, "Piss off! I--" 

He stopped talking as soon as Aymeric rolled his hips again and Haurchefant felt his cock twitch. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "Pray, let me join." He simply said and looked at Aymeric.

The Commander looked at him and smiled, giving him a half shrug, "Fine by me. What do you say, Estinien?" He grabbed a fistful of the dragoon's hair and tugged hard, making the man look up at their friend. His eyes were glassy and he dumbly nodded, Aymeric's tight grip making it hard to move his head.

Aymeric smiled and leaned over Estinien to press a few kisses to the man's long neck, before he picked the pace up again, fucking hard into the man underneath him. Haurchefant swallowed hard and quickly moved to the bed, climbing onto it and placed his hand on Aymeric's cheek to pull him into a kiss. He felt the older man smile against his lips, before parting his own and Haurchefant groaned as his tongue dipped into his Lord Commander's mouth. 

Estinien looked over his shoulder at the two making out and slapped Aymeric's thigh, "Stop for a moment," he grunted and Aymeric pulled away from the kiss to shoot Estinien a quizzical look. The dragoon looked away from him, mumbling, "I just wanna move onto my back." 

"Alright, my love," Aymeric purred as he pulled out of Estinien and helped the man move onto his back. Estinien spread his legs and Aymeric grabbed the back of his knees, pushing his legs down into the bed and keeping them spread as he pushed back inside.

The dragoon threw his head back and put his arms over his face, trying to hide himself from the two men watching him. He heard Aymeric mumble something, and then he felt the bed dip as Haurchefant moved to sit next to him. His gentle hands wrapped around Estinien's wrists and he tried to pull his arms away from the man's face. "Come on, my dear dragoon," Haurchefant cooed and leaned in closer, slowly licking over the ridge of his ear, "I wanna see your pretty face."

"Sod off," Estinien hissed but dropped his arms on either side of his head anyway. He looked at the knight sitting next to him, his cheeks dusting pink and his lips slightly parted as he panted as Aymeric kept pounding into him.

Haurchefant cupped Estinien's cheek and gently traced his bottom lip with his thumb, before dipping it into the man's mouth. The dragoon shivered and started sucking on the finger in his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut while doing so. Haurchefant groaned as he watched his friend and used his free hand to undo his pants again, pulling his leaking cock free and stroking himself hard.

"Pray," he said shakily as he pressed his thumb down on the man's tongue, "Suck me off, Estinien."

The dragoon's eyes opened again and he looked at the knight, before looking at his Commander. Aymeric just smiled at him in return and winked, "Do whatever you desire, my dear."

Estinien grunted in embarrassment and then returned his gaze to Haurchefant, pushing his hand away from his mouth, "Fine. Help me out a bit, will you?”

Haurchefant nodded and placed a gentle hand underneath Estinien's head, and one on his shoulders, and lifted him up a little so the dragoon could rest his head on Haurchefant's thigh. The knight stroked Estinien's hair and suddenly tightened his grip on the strands, tugging hard.

Estinien moaned and shuddered, before shooting the knight above him a look, "Could you a-at least unbutton your shirt? You look stupid." 

The knight in question laughed and mumbled, "Yes. Of course," and started working on the buttons of his pajama shirt. He shrugged it off and dropped it onto the ground, returning his gaze to Estinien, "Better?"

Estinien nodded in reply and turned his head so I could start working his mouth over the man's dick, first licking slowly over the thick vein on the underside of Haurchefant's cock before taking the head into his mouth. Haurchefant's eyes fluttered shut and he continued stroking the dragoon's hair again.

Aymeric watched the two through half lidded eyes and his hips sped up as he watched his partner pleasure their best friend. He licked his dry lips and purred, "Estinien… If only you realized how absolutely sinful you look right now…" he groaned as he leaned more over the man and thus pushed even deeper inside. Estinien moaned lowly around the cock in his mouth and opened his eyes just in time to see Aymeric press his lips against Haurchefant's. 

Haurchefant placed his free hand on the back of Aymeric's neck and parted his lips, whimpering as the Lord Commander's tongue dipped into his mouth. Estinien felt a shot of arousal go through his body at Haurchefant's whimper and angled his head so he could take the man's dick down his throat.

"O-Oh, Fury!" Haurchefant moaned as he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Estinien, who was staring up at him with teary eyes. Haurchefant gently wiped away his tears and bit his own bottom lip hard, "I… I'm…" he stuttered as Estinien swallowed around his cock and his hips bucked hard one, two, three times, and then he finished down the man's throat. 

The dragoon his eyes fluttered shut and he dutifully swallowed everything down, before pulling himself off of Haurchefant's cock. After taking in a deep breath through his nose, he looked up at Haurchefant with his trademark cocky smirk on his lips, "You liked that, my knight?"

Haurchefant, who was still breathing heavily, just pinched his cheek playfully as he shook his head, "Sod off." He helped Estinien slide off his thigh back onto the bed carefully and slipped his pants off, before he crawled to Aymeric. 

He pressed his body close against Aymeric's and murmured in his ear, still slightly out of breath, "Are you close, Ser? Don't you wanna fill him up?" His tongue moved around the clasp on Aymeric's ear, making the other man shudder and shakily reply,

"Mmm, yes..."

"Come on, then," purred Haurchefant as he grabbed Estinien's ankles and pushed his legs up to hook them over Aymeric's shoulders. He looked at the dragoon for a moment, grinning at the state the Elezen was in. He'd turned his head sideways and buried his face in the pillow again, his hair covering up most of his face that wasn't hiding in the pillow, and his toes were curled tight in pleasure. He was biting the pillow but couldn't muffle the loud moans that escaped him every time Aymeric hit that special spot inside of him.

Haurchefant reached out to tug and pinch the man's nipples with both hands, causing Estinien to arch his back hard and wrap a hand around Haurchefant's wrist, keeping him in place. "So you like that, hm?" the youngest purred as he continued playing with Estinien's nipples. 

He could feel how Aymeric had started to speed up even more and turned to face the man, his face flushing at the sight of how wrecked Aymeric looked. The Commander squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth as he pounded into Estinien, before suddenly stilling as he spilled inside the other man, shaky breaths and soft moans leaving his now parted lips. 

After Aymeric finished riding out his orgasm, he pulled out of his lover and sat down on the bed, looking at Haurchefant, "Pray, Lord Haurchefant… Could you please clean him up?"

Haurchefant's eyes widened slightly, before he nodded enthusiastically. He turned back to Estinien, "Come on, move to your front."

Estinien looked up at him, hissing at him angrily, "Make me cum first, you fool."

"Oh. Yes," Haurchefant nodded and moved between Estinien's legs. He spat on his hand and grabbed the base of the other Elezen's dick, moving his hand up and down the length to slick it. Then he moved his head closer and, after rubbing the tip over his lips and shooting Estinien a nasty grin, he took the man's dick down his throat in one fluid motion.

"Oh, Gods!" Estinien grunted and grabbed Haurchefant's hair as he looked at him, "You truly are a whore."

The younger Elezen only winked in return and pinched Estinien's hips. Luckily for him, Aymeric picked up on the cue earlier than Estinien did and murmured, "Come on, love. Fuck his mouth." 

Estinien looked from Aymeric at Haurchefant again and when the man nodded, he slowly started to roll his hips. Haurchefant's eyes fluttered shut as Estinien started to pick up the pace and kept his cheeks hollowed, sucking hard on the long length going down his throat every thrust. He had good control over his gag reflex, but lost it when he felt Aymeric's soft fingers press against his entrance.

He choked on Estinien's dick and tried to pull off, but the dragoon tightened his grip on Haurchefant's hair and pushed him down again. The younger man felt tears well up in his eyes and did his best to take calming breaths through his nose as the other man kept fucking his throat.

Aymeric's fingers withdrew for a moment, but returned quickly, this time slightly wet. He started to slowly rub over Haurchefant’s entrance again, before dipping one finger inside. The Elezen pushed his hips up into Aymeric’s hand and groaned softly around the dick in his mouth. 

"I'm… close…" Haurchefant heard Estinien mumble, barely able to hear it over the blood that was pounding through his veins. He lifted one hand from Estinien's hip to rub over his balls instead and used his teeth a little as the Elezen kept fucking into his mouth. As he did so, the grip on his hair suddenly tightened even more and Estinien growled as he came hard down Haurchefant's throat. 

The younger Elezen flinched in pain and tried to swallow everything Estinien gave him, but some drops of cum ended up dribbling down his chin. He pulled off the man's cock and rested his head on Estinien's thigh for a moment as he tried to catch his breath, which wasn't very easy as Aymeric had already buried three fingers in him by now. 

"You two are beautiful," the Lord Commander commented, also slightly out of breath after what he just witnessed, and licked his lips, "But you're not done yet, my dear Haurchefant. You know what to do." 

Haurchefant groaned as he pushed himself up a little so Estinien could roll onto his front and rolled his hips down onto Aymeric's hand. He looked at the man for a moment and then moved between Estinien's legs again, placing each hand on a cheek so he could spread them with his thumbs and he blushed as he felt his mouth water.

Even in his worst dreams Haurchefant had never dared to dream about doing this to one of his best friends. 

He wet his lips with his tongue and leaned in, slowly licking over Estinien's entrance. He moaned lowly at the taste and smell of his friend and continued his slow licks. The dragoon grunted above him and buried his face in the pillow, trying to muffle any sound that escaped him as Haurchefant kept working on his entrance.

Haurchefant was so caught up in his task that he didn't notice Aymeric moving slightly behind him, until the man pulled his fingers out and replaced them by pushing his cock against Haurchefant's entrance. The Elezen's eyes shot open but squeezed shut again as Aymeric started to push inside. "Oh..," he purred and rolled his hips, "You're so big, Ser."

Aymeric laughed softly and rubbed Haurchefant's lower back until he bottomed out. "And you're tight for someone with a reputation such as yours."

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about," Haurchefant shot back with a smirk and buried his face in Estinien's ass again, finally pushing his tongue inside. The man above him whined and he felt Aymeric's cock twitch inside him.

"If you keep that up he will be coming again soon."

"Good," Haurchefant mumbled and spat on the man's hole, before he pushed his tongue back into Estinien. Aymeric watched the two with a smirk on his face and picked up his own pace, grunting at how Haurhefant's hole kept squeezing his cock. 

"Gods… you truly know how to please a man," Aymeric purred as he slapped Haurchefant's ass, and the man replied by pushing his hips down Aymeric's dick.

Suddenly Estinien's body went rigid and he moaned loudly into the pillow as he came all over the sheets. Aymeric watched his lover, a fond smile on his face. He knew how much Estinien enjoyed getting eaten out, and how hard it made him come as well. 

But he also noticed how Haurchefant kept licking into the man, even as Estinien's whole body was shaking, and he reached out to grab Haurchefant's hair, tugging him away from the man's ass, "That's enough."

Haurchefant moaned as Aymeric tugged on his hair and looked at him over his shoulder, purring, "I apologize, Ser, I've just never tasted anything quite as good."

The Lord Commander chuckled and grabbed onto Haurchefant's sides instead, pulling him up and moving with him so the knight was sitting on him instead, "You know what to do," he whispered in the man's ear and moved his hands to play with Haurchefant's nipples instead.

The knight whined at how much deeper Aymeric's cock reached now and planted the balls of his feet into the bed before he started fucking himself onto the Lord Commander's cock. He arched his back when Aymeric started pulling on his nipples and whined, his thighs had started to tremble.

Haurchefant leaned back into the man’s chest and turned his head to press their lips together, his eyes fluttering shut as he kept fucking himself onto the man’s dick. Aymeric smiled against the knight’s lips as he felt them part and dipped his tongue inside, licking into the other man’s mouth as Haurchefant became pliant under Aymeric’s touch. 

Estinien rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes, watching the two men from underneath it. "Seems like your true colours are showing, Lord Haurchefant," he said teasingly and licked his lips as he noticed Aymeric speed up. Haurchefant opened his mouth to say something in retaliation, but all that came out was a moan as the older Elezen fucked into his prostate.

Haurchefant's shaky hand reached down to grab his dripping cock and jerked himself off hard, Aymeric's name falling off of his lips like a prayer. The other man leaned close to Haurchefant's ear and grunted as he thrust up again, "I'm close Haurchefant… Come with me."

The knight nodded in reply and used his free hand to cling onto Aymeric's bicep as the Elezen bucked his hips hard a few times, before stilling as he came inside Haurchefant. At the same time the knight's hand on his cock sped up even more and his mouth fell open in a silent cry as he came over his own chest and stomach. The two men slowed down their movements and, after riding out his orgasm, Aymeric gently eased himself out of the other man.

He pressed a gentle kiss against Haurchefant's cheek and moved to lay down next to Estinien, wrapping his arms around the dragoon's waist and pulling him close. Haurchefant fished a shirt off of the ground, not caring about whose it was, and wiped his chest clean before laying down on Estinien's other side, snuggling up close against his back, "Mmm… Thank you for allowing me to join…"

"It was our pleasure, Haurchefant," Aymeric whispered in reply and moved one hand to Haurchefant's waist, gently stroking the skin there with his thumb, "We've both seen the way you look at us."

Haurchefant was quiet and Aymeric assumed the man had fallen asleep as he closed his own eyes as well, fully prepared to go to sleep as well, when he heard the knight whisper, 

"I do not know what you're talking about, Ser." 

Aymeric chuckled and shook his head, tightening his arm around both men before falling asleep peacefully as well.


End file.
